


Awakening

by Rem1con



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: also my warlock oc shows up near the end, basically i just wanted to write about my hunter oc, guardian's first rez, if i write more they will be important™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rem1con/pseuds/Rem1con
Summary: A long dead exo wakes after centuries of being dead.hijinks (if one can call near death that) ensue.
Kudos: 7





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my fic! Long story short, I just wanted to write about my hunter, Catra-3, being revived for the first time. Not sure if I'll write more about him, but if I do, just know that canon elements will be played with like a jump rope.

At first, there was nothing. A void, where one could see nothing, hear nothing, and be nothing.

But then, there was a light.

The light started small, but it quickly grew large and bright. And with it, a distant voice, unnoticed, became clear.

“...Guardian? Guardian! Wake up!”

With a fuzzy groan, eyes that had been dark for an untold amount of time opened. And in front of their face, hovering in the air, was a small, white robot.

“It worked! You’re awake!” The robot said, its shell twirling it what could the being could only assume was joy. “I mean, they all said it would work, but I didn’t think it would until now!”

“What... are you?” The being asked, shifting from where they were lying down (why were they on the ground?) only to be stopped by a weight on their body. Looking down, they let out a choked gasp at what they found.

A large alien laying on top of them, long dead and mummified, with four thankfully closed eyes and an insect-like face. Two of their arms were wrapped around them, the other two (four arms!?) were limp and lifeless on the dirt.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I should have- Here. Let me see if I can get this thing off of you.”

The machine was talking, but they weren’t listening.

_“What happened?”_ They thought. _“Why is… what is this on top of me?”_

Looking over, they saw another one of the aliens lying face down in the dirt, their face turned towards them. One of the alien’s three-fingered hands were resting inches away from their own, as if reaching for it.

“There we go! I got it!”

The body on top of them vanished in a swirl of blue light, only to reappear a few feet off to the side, dumped unceremoniously onto the cold dirt.

They sat up examining what they could of their body.

For one, it was made of metal and wires, their hands painted blue with green accents at the tips. Their clothes, or what remained of them, were threadbare at best, but bullet holes could be seen in several places, specifically around the legs and right shoulder.

“Oh, where are my manners, I’m a Ghost. Well, your Ghost now to be specific, and-”

The being (robot? man?) held up a hand, cutting off the Ghost.

“Ghost… did I… was I dead?”

The mood grew somber.

“Well… yes. You were dead for a long time before I found you. I brought you back, but your memories likely didn’t make it. I hear no one ever remembers anything from… before. What about you? Do you remember anything?”

“I…” They racked their brains, trying to recall anything. Even a name.

_01$&1010 0110)001 01111001 011!0100 01100101 011&111?_

“My… my name is… Catra, I think. And I’m an Exo.”

“That’s something! Can you remember anything else?” The Ghost encouraged.

The Exo furrowed their, his, brow. Trying to remember anything else.

_“C$*@#... I’m so#@)(%$$-”_

“No,” he said. “I can’t remember anything else.”

The Ghost looked saddened by this, but something in their single, glowing eye told Catra that they had been expecting this.

“Will my memories come back?”

The Ghost made a motion similar to shaking one’s head. “No, they won’t. There are… others like you. Their memories never came back, despite their best efforts to remember.”

“...There are others? Like me?”

“Yes!” the Ghost answered. “They were all brought back by other Ghosts like me. And you, just like the others, are a Guardian, brought back to help protect what is left of humanity, and take back what was lost in the Collapse.”

“Protect humanity…” Catra repeated. “From what? What happened?”

“It’s… a long story, one that’s probably best to explain when we get you back to the city. But the short version is that humanity was attacked by aliens seeking to destroy them, and take the Traveller. They would have succeeded, were it not for the Traveller creating us Ghosts, to bring back those who would fight to protect what’s left.”

Catra looked back towards the body that had been draped over him not long ago. “Aliens?”

The Ghost eyed the body with disdain. “Yeah, like that Fallen over there. They’re a bunch of pirates who want to take back the Traveller after it left them.”

“It left them? Why?”

The Ghost tightened their shell. “No one really knows. But if you ask me, the Traveller saw the Darkness in them, and left them behind.”

Catra frowned, pushing himself to his feet. “You mentioned a city. How do we get there?”

“The Last City is where the last of humanity has taken shelter” the Ghost explained. “It’s… very far from here, so we’ll need to find a ship that can take us there. Either that or hope a fellow Guardian will give us a ride back.”

“I suppose we should start looking for a ride then.” 

“Yep!”

The Ghost turned towards the exo, before squinting their eye in concentration. Vanishing in a swirl of light, Catra nearly jumped, jets of steam shooting from his back in shock when he heard the Ghost’s voice in his head.

_“There we go! Don’t worry, I’m not gone, just in phase. If you need to talk, you can just think in my general direction.”_

Catra concentrated. _“...Like this?”_

_“Good! You’ve already got it down!”_ Ghost said. _“Now, about that ride… There’s an old spaceport about a days walk from here. It’s behind us, and we don’t want to stay out here too long unarmed. So let’s get moving!”_

Catra nodded, and turned on his heel to head off towards his new destination.

* * *

_“So, Ghost.”_ Catra said. They had been walking for a few hours, and the sun was starting to set in the distance.

_“Hm?”_

_“Why did you pick me? Surely there were others you could have chosen.”_

_“Well…”_ Ghost started. _“It can actually take a long time to find someone with the right spark, so to speak. It took me centuries to find your Light, and I know there are countless Ghosts looking for their Guardians still."_

_“Light?”_

_“That’s right!”_ Ghost chirped. _“Your Light is what allowed me to bring you back. It’s why the Traveller chose you. It’s why I chose you. And Catra, your Light is strong. When I first felt you, there was so much of it I thought there was more than one candidate around, but I when I got close enough to see, I realized it was just you.”_

Catra raised a hand, eyeing it as if it held the secrets of the universe.

_“You’re going to do great things Guardian, I just know it.”_

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence after that. A few minutes later, Catra stumbled onto a road, a faded and rusty sign standing next to it. If he squinted, he could just about make out a few of the letters.

KNEY ACE CETE - NXT EX

_“If you keep following this road, you should get there by morning if we’re lucky.”_

Catra nodded, walking along the side of the road, mindful of the overgrown flora underfoot. Things were quiet, the only sound being the crunch of leaves under his feet and the cool breeze blowing. Soon however, another sound could be heard.

The loud revving of an engine.

“That sounded pretty far off…” Catra muttered.

His Ghost emerged from phase. “Those were Fallen pikes, we should hurry. If they find us, they won’t hesitate to try and kill you!”

Catra shuddered, picking up speed as he broke into a brisk jog. “I don’t plan on dying, but... you brought me back once correct? Can’t you do it again if need be?”

“Well, I can, but not if they kill me as well!”

“Then what are you doing out? Go back into phase!”

The Ghost vanished, and Catra did his best to keep moving, moving closer towards the treeline near the road for better cover.

_“They're gaining on us, you should hide!”_

With a curse, Catra slid to a stop, ducking behind the treeline as the sound of engines became louder and much clearer.

Catra knelt down to make himself harder to spot as the sounds came closer, laughter joining the hum of engines.

Then, something broke through the plant life on the other side of the road.

What could only be described as a flying motorcycle came soaring through the air, an alien not unlike the ones where Catra awoke riding on it. The alien’s laughter abruptly turned into a panicked shout as they landed hard, to bottom of the bike scraping the ground as they were launched from the seat, landing in a heap on the pavement.

Two more bikes came into view, their riders stopping an dismounting. Catra couldn’t understand what they were saying, but could tell there was concern in their voices.

As Catra silently observed them, he started to notice several things that were… off about them.

_“Unprofessional mannerisms, lightly armed, but little signs of use on the weapons… no signs of markings or scars on what I can only assume is the exoskeleton to speak of…” _

_“Catra?”_ Ghost said.

_“Ghost, are you… sure that these aliens are Fallen?”_

_“I’m positive.”_

Catra continued to watch as they helped their friend up off the ground. _“I thought you said they were pirates. They don’t look like they’ve ever been in a fight.”_

_“That doesn’t change the fact that they’ll kill you if they get the chance.”_

_“Fair enough,” Catra replied. He got ready to move and attempt to sneak by them when one of the Fallen happened to turn their head just so and locked eyes with him._

Catra froze as the alien stumbled backwards, a frightened shout alerting their friends.

_“Shit.”_

Catra slowly stood up straight, hands up in a universal (at least, he hoped it was) sign of peace.

One of the aliens placed a hand on their gun uncertainty, one fumbled with theirs in an attempt to aim it at him, while the final one looked to be resisting the urge to hop on their bike and run.

“I don’t mean any harm,” Catra said, praying they would understand him. “I’m just passing through.”

“We don’t know this,” one of them said. They tried to make it sound intimidating, but the crack of their voice ruined the effect.

_“They’re scared,”_ Catra observed.

“Look,” Catra said calmly, pointing down the road. “I’m just going to head this way, and we can go our separate ways.”

Slowly taking a step, Catra moved down the road, making sure the keep facing the group of Fallen.

“See? I’m just going to keep going this way. We all just stay calm, and no one has to get hurt.”

He had only made it a few steps down when a shot rang out.

One of the aliens fell to the ground, choking on their own blood while the other two screamed, running for their bikes to escape whatever had killed their friend. They didn’t get far, barely getting the vehicles started up before a streak of fire came rushing at them. It hit them with a violent explosion, instantly vaporizing the two remaining Fallen.

Catra froze, panic keeping him from turning and fleeing like he wanted to.

A figure dressed in robes emerged from the treeline, a flaming sword in their hand. Catra couldn’t see their face because of the helmet, but that didn’t really matter to him much because he was sure he was about to die.

“Hey there!” the person said, the modulation on their voice tipping Catra off that they were likely a man, as well as a fellow Exo. “You’re lucky I found you in time, those Fallen looked ready to kill ya!”

The sword in their hand vanished in a swirl of embers, surprising Catra.

“Wha… how did you…”

“What? Never seen a Guardian before?” The man chuckled.

“You… you killed them…”

The man tilted their head in confusion. “Yeah? It’s kind of my job. Savior of humanity and all that.”

They approached, stepping around the pile of scrap metal and ashes. “Besides, they’re just a couple of evil bugs, not like they weren’t about to do the same to you.”

Catra’s Ghost came out of phase. “Sorry about him, he’s new to all this.”

“Really? That explains the reaction.” The Guardian’s helmet disappeared, revealing an exo with an orange face.

Catra’s Ghost gasped. “You’re…”

The Exo grinned, holding out a hand. “Psi-19, at your service.”

Catra nervously shook the offered hand. “I’m Catra. Um, what’s with the number, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Psi’s eyes seemed to go dull. “Ah, I… jeez you really are new huh?”

He rubbed the back of his neck, looking down. “Well it’s uh, I… how about we leave that explanation for when we get back to the City, I’m sure the Vanguard will be happy to know that there’s a new Guardian to help defend the people!”

“I… sure.”

“Come on,” Psi said, “my ship is off this way.”

Out of seemingly nowhere, a sleek looking motorcycle appeared, hovering a few inches off the ground. “Hop on and I’ll give you a ride!”

Psi got on it, and Catra followed suit, wrapping his arms around the other Guardian’s waist.

“It’s kind of like the ones the Fallen were using…” Catra mused.

“Hey, give me a little credit! My sparrow’s much prettier than their ugly pikes,” Psi joked, revving the engine before taking off into the tree line.

Psi expertly weaved through the trees, handling the sparrow like a pro. Catra was honestly impressed (and slightly terrified) at his skill.

_“Wonder where I can get one of these things…”_

_“They’re kind of expensive, it’ll be a while before you can afford one,”_ his Ghost said.

Soon enough, the ride came to an end in the middle of a clearing. The two hopped off the sparrow, and it disappeared in a swirl of blue light.

“...Where’s the ship?” Catra asked.

“You’ll see.”

With a snap of Psi’s fingers, a ship appeared in front of them, having been hidden under a cloaking field. It was large, with two huge turbines on either side, and a burnt orange paint job with black details around the edges. A small ramp opened up near the bottom, allowing the two to enter the ship.

“Well,” Psi said, “you coming?”

Catra nodded, following the other Guardian aboard. 

Psi sat down in the pilot’s seat, while Catra searched for a place to sit among all the clutter on the floor. Eventually, he managed to find a seat near the cockpit and sat down in it.

“Next stop,” Psi said, “The Last City!”

The ship rumbled to life, taking off gently before blasting off with a roar.

_“Hey Ghost?”_ Catra asked. _“About earlier... you acted like you knew him. Who is Psi exactly?”_

_“Psi is a legend amongst Guardians. He’s known as The Young Wolf. They say he killed a Fallen Archon Priest on his very first mission, and he’s slain actual gods in order to protect the city. I never thought I would actually get to meet him!”_

Catra looked towards the cockpit, a sense of respect forming. This man was really that powerful?

_“I hope he’s willing to teach me a thing or two,”_ Catra mused, falling into a comfortable silence.

As they drew closer to their destination however, Catra couldn’t help but feel nervous. What would he find at the City? Would Psi be willing to teach him about everything? And if not, would there be someone else willing to explain what was going on? Would he ever find out about his past?

Would he even be a good Guardian, whatever that meant?

His Ghost felt these worries, and tried to soothe him. 

_“Don’t worry Catra,”_ Ghost said as the ship broke through the cloud cover, a large city with a white sphere floating over head coming into view. _“You’ll do great, I’m sure of it.”_


End file.
